The Twinkling, Blue Eyed Fool is Always Right
by LooneyLovey
Summary: Outtake from The Damsel and The Dragon. What happened when Hermione ran from Severus? And, why is Albus always right?


**Hehe, look. Stereotypical love story. Thought I'd give it a go and see what happens. This is set straight after Chapter 4 of The Damsel and The Dragon. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. Tis a shame really, it all belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

**

**Hermione Granger's Room**

"Get it together girl. You really think he will take it well if you tell him? Of course not," she mumbled to herself while pacing the length of her room. One of the perks of coming back was that Albus had decided to give all the returning Seventh-years their own private rooms, this was one of the few times the perk came in handy.

Her mumbling was interrupted a few moments later when Severus ran through the door.

"Hermione," he said in a breathy whisper.

Hermione looked at him, he was obviously out of breath from running as his chest rose up and down faster than her own. His hair stuck out at odd angles, and she was oddly comforted by the fact that he looked a little lost and confused.

"Is it true," he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Yes," she said simply. There was no point in lying to him now, he had already heard her in the library.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why? You want to know why." She ran a hand through her hair, a habit he had seen her do on more than once occasion when she was frustrated or annoyed. "Because your one of the best men I know, and you can tolerate me. Many people can't but you can Severus, you like me for me and not for my brains."

"I see," he said, his voice sounding a little stronger now. "And what you said in the library about us not being accepted, is that what you really feel."

"No, most of that was for the benefit of Draco," she said in a small voice.

"What was true though? I know some of it was, so don't tell me otherwise," he commanded, making her feel like she was ten years old again.

"The part about it not working," Hermione said meekly.

"I see," he repeated. Hermione could see his emotionless mask return to his face piece by piece and she hoped that what she was about to say wouldn't ruin what they had, but, if his questions were anything to go by then she couldn't hold her breath for a positive answer.

"I have to know Severus... do you love me?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer after their conversation but – what was the saying – curiosity killed the cat.

"I don't know Hermione, I just don't know," he replied.

She bowed her head, suddenly very angry, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of him knowing what she was feeling.

"How can you not know?" Hermione said through clenched teeth, her head still bowed. "You know my feelings for you, do they mean anything or should I just throw them away?"

"Hermione..." he was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to do or say.

"You don't need to say anything Severus," she said, now looking him in the eye. "You win. I'll leave you alone and I wont bother you again. Goodbye."

She walked out of her own room, tears streaming down her face, her heart broken in two.

Severus stood in the same spot for quite some time, his mouth opening and closing periodically as though he was a fish on dry land. What had he done? Of course he knew how he felt about her; he had been planning on taking her out sometime next week to tell her how he felt about her. Why had it not just simply told her? Because you were scared, the little voice inside his head supplied, you didn't have the time to prepare yourself, and let's face it, it's not like you say 'I love you' everyday to people now is it?

"No, she would be the first in a long time... and I'm talking to myself again," he grumbled. "Must stop doing that."

Without waiting a moment more he raced out the still open door and started to track her down, which wasn't an easy feat especially since she didn't want to be found.

"Point me," he said. His wand pointed in the direction of the black lake and that was were he headed before coming face to face with a sickeningly cheerful Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor Snape, a minute of your time if you please?" the doddering old professor enquired.

Always bloody interfering, he thought. Never knew when not to, that was one of the things that annoyed him greatly about Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus if you didn't notice, I'm a little busy at the moment," he said hurriedly.

"Oh, I did notice Severus, but I think it's more important for you to follow me," Albus insisted.

"Albus, I can't. Didn't you see Hermione run past here?" he questioned.

"Of course I did my boy," he said as though it were an every day occurrence. "Now, tea and scones?"

"No Albus, I do not want tea and scones with you, and I do not know why you insist on calling me 'my boy' when I'm not." And with that emphatic speech Professor Severus Snape stormed off, leaving a chuckling Albus in his wake.

"You'll thank me later my boy," Albus said as Severus vanished from his sight.

* * *

**A Secluded Corner of The Black Lake**

"Stupid girl, very stupid," Hermione muttered to herself. She couldn't decide which emotion was stronger, anger or heartbreak so she settled for the one which was more useful. Anger. With a flick of her wand a lone tree that looked to be nearly dead burst into flames. Then another, and another before she gave into the heartbreak and collapsed on the floor sobbing.

"Hermione," a voice said from behind her. Her sobbing was more of the occasional hitch in her breath now, and as she picked herself up off the floor, she came to face to face with a breathless Severus.

"What- how did you find me?" she asked him once he was an arms length away from her. "Not many people know this spot."

"Your point me spell," he said simply.

"Ahh I see," was her only reply.

They stood in silence while the wind whipped around their faces and made their hair dance to an invisible rhythm that only they knew. A rumbling from above brought each of them out of their own thoughts and back to the present day, the sky above them had turned a murky shade grey and as Severus opened his mouth to speak the first drop of rain landed on his cheek, startling him. Hermione saw him take a deep breath then try again, the rain didn't bother him this time - though it continued to fall on both of them.

"Hermione there's something I need to tell you. It's not an easy thing for me to say, especially because of my past but... I love you Hermione, and while I can't promise you the white dress and the picket fence I can promise you that I will love you – all of you – because you're mine, you crazy girl. You're mine."

By the time he finished his speech she had a steady stream of tears running down her face, they mingled with the rain drops that fell and he thought she looked the epitome of perfection.

"Say something?" he asked timidly, still feeling vulnerable from his amorous speech.

"I don't know what to say Severus, that is quiet the declaration." Hermione brought a hand up to her face to brush away the strands of hair that fell over her face but he beat her to it, his calloused fingers brushing against her smooth skin.

"Every word is true," he said while cupping her face with his hands. "Don't expect me to say it often though," he warned.

"I wouldn't expect you to," she chuckled while leaning into his chest, his arms encircling around her waist. They stood in each others arms for a while, content in basking in the presence of one another before Severus broke the silence that had enveloped them.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier, I had a run in with Albus."

"It's a good job you didn't, I would have probably hexed you had walked in any earlier than you did."

"Goddamit!" Severus exclaimed.

"What? What's the matter?" she asked hurriedly, lifting her eyes to his.

"He was right, the blue-eyed, twinkling fool was right."

Hermione chuckled, "He always is Severus, he always is."

* * *

**Soo, tell me what you think of my attempt, should I try writing something like this again or not? :) **


End file.
